1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a communication device holder, and in particular, to a communication device holder for vehicles.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, people are using digital electronic products like cell phones and PDAs in many more occasions, such as in an office, a home or in a car. When these electronic products are used in the home or in the office, they can be placed in a convenient and safe place for future use; however, it will be very dangerous when these electronic products are placed haphazardly in a car after use, especially due to changes in road conditions and car movements, these electronic terminals could be displaced to some corners to affect the driving safety.
To solve the aforementioned problem, some clamping holders for holding the electronic products have appeared on the market, whose principle of clamping or holding is to adopt a holder of a specific designated shape for fixing the electronic products, thereby preventing the electronic products from displacement. Referring to FIG. 1, the Taiwanese patent application No. 093207930 discloses a communication device holder for vehicles in which the surface of the clamping holder is formed with clamping bars having a permanent shape at the two sides, and the communication device can be prevented from displacement inside the car when it is received within the clamping bars. Nevertheless, these kinds of clamping holders are only usable for holding communication devices which have compatible sizes to the clamping holders, which means that, if the communication devices have larger or smaller sizes than the clamping holder, they are either unable to be received or unable to be held tightly, thereby failing to hold the communication devices effectively.